Aphrodisiac
by Adelie King
Summary: Quark puts an aphrodisiac in the women's food on the station causing the senior officers to behave in a very lewd manner....


Disclaimer: _Copyright Paramount Pictures and Gene Roddenberry: Their not mine but I love writing about them because they're awesome. No infringement intended._

**Aphrodisiac**  
by Adelie King

It is now lunch time on DS9. Quark's was busy as usual and Quark's associate Tiron showed up for another visit on the station. Quark bought some formula from him which was the equivalent of a powerful aphrodisiac or sex drug. Tiron still had a thing for Kira and knew normally she wouldn't cooperate so he decided the best route was to give her hormones. So before he returned to DS9 again the drug had to be tested first. 

Quark had put the formula in every females dish just to see what took place. Rom delivered four meals to one of the upstairs tables. Seated at the table were Major Kira Nerys, Lieutenant Commander Dax, Leeta and Keiko O'Brien. 

To start off with, the ladies were having a usual boring conversation about men. Dax started off, "I think Worf is so sexy don't you." She placed some food in her mouth. 

"He's Okay, but Klingons are not my taste." Leeta said her opinion while in between bites. "Now Julian is cute and sexy but Rom is really cute." 

"Yuck." Kira remarked, "I don't see the attraction. Ferengi are the last species I'd call sexy or cute." She ate up half her plate she was so starved. 

"See, Nerys, you do judge looks too much." Dax accused. "I mean look at Bareil and Shakaar, both very good looking sexy men." She placed another bite in her mouth.

"So I have my type. What's wrong with that? Everybody has a type." Kira defends herself. 

"I have Miles and he's my type. So I don't think I should discuss any other men." Keiko states. 

Leeta then comments, "Shakaar and Vedek Bareil were both very sexy Bajoran men. I would've screwed them both if I had the chance." She takes another bite. "I think the major here has good taste." 

"Thank you Leeta." Kira said ironically in relief a moment in between one part of her meal and starting the next. "That makes me feel much more support." 

"See…" Dax accuses, "I bet Nerys doesn't find one alien species attractive other than humans." 

"That's not true." She denied argumentatively. "I've found a few aliens appealing." Kira stated finished up her plate. 

"Name one." Dax gambles crossing her arms challengingly.. 

"Odo, I think he's cute." Kira replies smugly and smiles. 

"If that's true tell me one thing you find physically appealing about the constable." The Lieutenant asked. 

"His eyes...they're so expressive…" The Major replied bluntly, "His butt" She smiled brightly at the last one, "It's so well shaped and cute." 

"Definitely." Leeta agreed in her twit-like manner. "Odo has a great ass but then again so does Julian but Rom's is the cutest." 

"Anything else appealing Nerys?" Dax continue asking in her direction smirking with that gleam in her eye. 

Kira leans in to speak at a lower tone. "He has a nice package when that uniform is not covering it." 

"That I've noticed, Worf's is very nice but I got to see his first hand." Jadzia wickedly stated almost down to a loud whisper. 

"Rom's isn't very impressive but he's really good with it, better than Julian was even though his package was more impressive." Leeta described. 

Keiko suddenly rose and excused herself politely unable to handle the conversation anymore, "I'm leaving… I need Miles right away." With that she left them quickly. 

Odo strolled into Quark's to intimidate him and the ladies saw him. "Boy, Odo has a nice butt; I wonder exactly what a changeling could do to me." Kira commented hungrily chewing some food. 

"I've wondered that for years myself." Dax admits. The major looks at her. She then recovers quickly, "Out of curiosity." 

"It's been so long since I had a decent lay." Kira remarked with a frustrated sigh starting to get hot bothered as she watched the constable. 

"What about Shakaar, I've heard he's had a lot of practice." Leeta emphasizes with a knowing hint to her tone. 

"Yeah, with everybody but me." Kira complained lewdly about him which she normally wouldn't do. 

"So how was the first minister in bed when he was around?" Dax asked out of curiosity. 

"When he was with me, he couldn't last at all. He'd come too fast and almost always leave me un-sated most of the time." Kira admitted frustratingly and asked. "How about Worf?" 

"Worf really knows how to use his and I come powerfully every time." She tells them in a way to make them envious and places more food in her mouth. "I don't think anything can compare to a Klingon anymore. I'm spoiled." Dax admits. 

"What's wrong with me? I feel so hot." The major was flushing wiping her forehead and so were Dax and Leeta. 

"Me too…but I'm more horny than just hot." The davo girl agrees fanning herself. "My opening just aches for a man to stick it in." 

"Mine too." Kira felt her legs getting drenched. "I love the way a man feels when he's hard and moves in and out of me." 

"Me too." Dax agreed, "I also love it when he grabs and sucks my breasts while he's going at it." She added emphasis pretending to grab her breasts in thin air. 

The major squirmed, "I always loved it from behind while a man massages my breasts." 

"Oh…that sounds nice but fucking with your clothes on and getting away with it in public is even better." Leeta mentions eating more. 

"I've had that fantasy for years but I've been too chicken to try it." Kira admitted openly. 

"I'm not, Worf and I got away with it many times and Odo never caught us." Dax confessed openly. "I bet having sex in public would be easier with Odo. He could become a chair and stimulate you without anybody knowing." The three women giggled like girls. 

"Very good idea…God I'm so horny right now. I want to just rip Odo's pants down and suck his dick dry." Kira's language was getting more atrocious but so were the others. 

"I doubt you could drink that much liquid Nerys." Dax jokes logically and they all laugh. 

"I could." Leeta interjects staring at Odo with the rest of them. 

"We know, we've heard." Kira remarked and giggled with Dax.

"How can you rip Odo's pants down, he has none." Leeta retaliates and laughs again. "At least Rom and Worf have pants to pull down." 

"That's true." the lieutenant commander laughs harder. 

Their laughter had gotten so loud it was carrying throughout the bar now. It definitely got the constable's attention because he immediately looked in their direction. Then all the other women in the bar were giggling and laughing hysterically. Odo crossed his arms, turned and glared at Quark. He was about to chew him out when Kira's voice carried which drew him upstairs to save their faces. 

"I'm sure the constable could improvise, especially since he'd been human awhile in the past year." The major remarks. "I'm sure he could adjust and please anyone and not even have to work at it." 

"Improvise with what Major?" Odo asked interrupting them with his arms crossed glaring down. 

Dax and Leeta stopped laughing when they saw him. Kira just replied without thought, "Fucking me." 

"Is that so major. I didn't think you looked at me that way?" He said with disbelief standing erect with an intensity to him. 

She silenced and turned bright red. Dax and Leeta were trying to think of a reply. Finally Leeta remarks giggling again, "Nerys has always thought you were a nice piece of ass." 

Odo replies not buying it, "Really?" 

"That's right; she's just too chicken shit to admit it most of the time." Dax emphasized trying to contain herself.

The constable demanded firmly, "How much have you had tonight?" 

"None, at least not yet." Leeta dies laughing. The Commander along with her. 

"Well Kira hasn't gotten any in a while and when she did it was lousy." Dax added. "Maybe you should take her upstairs and fuck her properly Odo." She laughed. She and Leeta fell out of their chairs. 

"Shut up." Kira laughed. "You're going to scare the poor man then I won't get any tonight or at all." 

Odo sighed frustrated with this knowing this wasn't normal behavior of these women. He scanned around the room and overheard similar comments and laughter. The only thing he thought at this point was to get Kira out of here and to her quarters. Odo took her arm firmly and pulled her out of her chair insisting. "Come with me Major. I'm taking you to your quarters." She fell down on the floor laughing. The others laughed with her. Odo shook his head and finally picked her up holding her in his arms walking off with her. 

Dax and Leeta applauded loudly. "Give her a good one Odo. Maybe she won't be such a bitch anymore and relax a little." They laughed. 

Odo looks back at them, turns around and shakes his head as he carries her off. 

Dax finally said, "I'm going to see Worf. I'm going to wear him out." 

"Me too…Oh…Rom…" Leeta ran after the poor Ferengi. 

The constable didn't know how to react to this as he carried the major into the turbo lift and called for her floor. She held onto him her arms around his neck. Kira leaned in and nibbled his ear then kissed down his neck.

Odo closes his eyes resisting with every strength in his humanoid shape, "Major…what are you doing?" He asked regaining his composure.

She looks him in the eye and admits "I do think you're cute you know." Then she tells him. "I'm just too chicken to say or do anything about it." Kira nuzzles in his shoulder. 

"I'm sure." Odo didn't buy it rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her. 

"So what are you going to do to me when we get to my place?" Kira asked in a loud whisper stroked her nose down his nose. 

"I'm unsure yet, probably call to examine you." Odo contemplated on the situation. 

Kira then remarks, "I'm not into threesome's constable. I'd much rather just have you fuck my brains out several times. I'm sure as a changeling you could last a long time." She kisses him on the mouth, parting his lips and slipping her tongue in. 

Odo's eyes grew and his tongue reacted and touched hers without thought. Then when she finished, he observed "There's something wrong here major. I don't think so." 

Kira contradicted him and kissed him again, this time more passionate. She forced her tongue into his mouth and caressed around his. He was breaking down and his response this time told her he was because his eyes closed a moment.

He broke the kiss. "I can't Nerys, this is wrong." Odo was becoming very emotional at this point. 

"Oh…but you want to constable." She told him. "Your kiss told me that because it intensified." 

The doors to the what seemed to take forever ride opened. Odo carried her out of the elevator and headed down the corridor to her quarters. 

"Are you going to carry me all the way to my bedroom?" Kira asked stroking his hair. 

They arrived at her quarters and he answered, "Yes, I'm just not staying." He opened her doors and carried her in to the bedroom. Odo set her down on the bed gently and turned to leave. 

"Where are you going Odo?" Kira unzipped her uniform and slid it down wrenching her boots off. 

"To Dr. Bashir's quarters." Odo replied keeping his back to her out of politeness and avoiding the temptation to ravage her. 

"But I don't want Julian." Kira told him amorously removing her bra and panties while he had his back turned. "I want you." She laid down putting one arm behind her head seductively. 

Odo turned around and saw her lying nude in front of him. He froze with his eyes bugged out and his jaw slacked. She was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen better than he imagined. "Do I not turn you on constable?" Kira asked worried in an inviting fashion. 

"No, I'm very interested major." Odo answered sincerely. "I just don't think its right at this time." 

Kira opened her legs making made him extremely uncomfortable, as well as excited. His eyes grew even more. "Why?" She asked disappointedly. 

He explained. "Because you're not yourself and if I did what I wanted right now. I could never forgive myself. Especially if this situation is a drug induced illness or virus. I'm sorry Nerys. I can't do that." Odo politely rejected her offer and walked over to her. "Now cover yourself." He pulled her covers over her. 

"Don't you love me?" She was beginning to cry from rejection and the hormones in her body. 

Odo answered her straight, "Yes I do and that's why I'm saying no." He then picked up a sleep hypo and gave her a shot. "Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." 

Kira was out like a light within five minutes. Odo who was really worried stayed at her place to keep watch. He changed back to his liquid state and rested on the end of her bed. 

The next morning, she awakened naked and confused. Kira was back to normal and recalled what she did the night before. She covered her face out of embarrassment. "Oh my God…I hope I didn't sleep with him." 

An hour later down in his office, Odo worked on his reports when Kira entered. "Good morning major." He greeted politely. "How are you feeling?" 

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for not taking advantage of me." Kira told him gratefully. "I wasn't myself last night." She started blushing. "I just want to be shot this morning when I remembered spreading my legs for you." Kira buried her face in her hands lowering into one of the chairs. 

Odo turned his chair to face her and added, "You weren't the only one who acted stupid last night. At least you stayed in your bedroom and fell asleep. Dax was caught performing orally on Worf by one of my officers against the directory in front of my office. Keiko had tied Chief O'Brien up and forgot to untie him when she went to exercise this morning so Dr. Bashir had to untie the naked chief from his bed." 

Kira started dying laughing in her chair. 

"And Quark filed a lewdness complaint about his brother and Leeta on his davo table preventing his customers from gambling. However he reversed the complaint after Rom and Leeta received very high tips from his customers." Odo finished telling her and she laughed so hard tears were running down her face. Then he informed her, "I'm still receiving reports of lewd and questionable sexual conduct and it's not 10:00 hours yet. Dr. Bashir had found out a strong aphrodisiac had been put in all the female species food the night before. He suspects that it came from Quarks." 

"That little troll." Kira remarked still trying to compose herself from laughing. 

"Trust me major; you have nothing compared to others to be embarrassed about. No one saw you but me and I don't plan on filing a report since you weren't in public." Odo told her to comfort her. "My holding cells however are full…" He reported. 

"I appreciate that Odo." Kira said softly, rose from her seat and walked around the desk to Odo. She kneeled down to his level, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome." He grinned at her. 

"There's on thing I'm curious about constable?" Kira asked softly. 

"And what is that?" Odo asked. 

She stood up straight. "If I wasn't drugged as you suspected, would you have made love to me?" 

"In a heartbeat." Odo replied and leaned forward. "And I would've made sure you enjoyed it." He assured her and smirked. 

Kira smiles, "I'll take you up on that offer. How about tonight at 20:00 hours, my quarters." She invited seductively. Odo sat stunned. "I'll see you later constable." She stood up and left him very confused in his office.


End file.
